lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The War of a Thousand Years
Availability This quest becomes available after completing the quest: The Silent Soul. Quest Details Again you shall slay a monster. Once you accept the quest you will be redirected to The Great Subterrane. To gain access to the target area you have to deactivate all steles in the Sandfall Labyrinth with the Divine Statue found on the southern part of the northwest loop. Afterwards use the transporter to the island in order to fight the boss called Absolute Queen. Once you defeat her you will be redirected back to Balterossa and given your reward. If you accept this quest after completing the quest The Hero you can warp directly to the Island for a boss fight with the Absolute Queen. Once she is defeated you will be redirected back to Balterossa and given your reward. PC You may do it before or after The Hero, the reward is the same. Doing The War of Thousand Years does not restrict of doing The Hero quest, and does not contain reward for two quests. This works both ways. However you will still need to deactivate the Winged Steles on this quest. Doing The Hero afterwards you can teleport directly to the island. If you accept The Hero, then return to accept The War of Thousand Years and complete the latter, you will complete both quests at once and your rewards are: * 5,000g * Rough Elven Stone * Honor of Determination * Vanguard Formation A side note: The War of a Thousand Years is linked to The Hero if you start one and leave then start the other then the bosses will both be present and they will fight each other. Reward * 2,000g * Rough Elven Stone Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "When you're out in the desert, you can hear this sad, lonely voice crying out from beneath the Great Sand Sea. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "You poor dear... Everyone's experienced loneliness. You're not the only one who's ever felt like crying..."' : Pleasant Young Man: ''"N-no, that's not what I meant..." Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "When you're out in the desert, you can hear this sad, lonely voice crying out from beneath the Great Sand Sea. That's the latest news, daddy." : Bartender: "Cries from beneath the desert floor... That sounds suspicious no matter how you slice it! Daughter, even if you go to the Great Sand Sea, I forbid you from going beneath it!" : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: "When you're out in the desert, you can hear this sad, lonely voice crying out from beneath the Great Sand Sea. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Hey! You know I don't like those sorts of stories..." : Gossipy Girl: "But it's interesting, don't you think?" Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "They say that if you listen closely, you can hear crying coming from the depths of the Great Sand Sea. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Crying? Someone's hurting? How...tragic..." : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...Are you laughing? ...You're laughing, aren't you?" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "When you're out in the desert, you can hear this sad, lonely voice crying out from beneath the Great Sand Sea. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Beneath the desert... I've never seen it and thus have nothing to say about it. Next!" : Passionate Miner: "Boo..." Quest Log When both The Hero and The War of a Thousand Years are active: # The qsiti in Balterossa wants me to defeat a monster roaming around the Great Subterrane. It's supposed to be strong. Really strong. # I killed the monster and the ancient hero. I don't know why they kept fighting all these years. Isn't there a better way to spend time...? Single: References * If you decline the first time when accepting the quest and then talk to the Conspiracy Theory Nut again, the top option will say "I got my boomstick!" This could be a reference to the character Ash from the "Evil Dead" series, most notably for his quote "This is my boomstick!" Category:Quests